1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work glove systems and more particularly pertains to a new work glove with web for collecting and manipulating debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work glove systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, work glove systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,832; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,796; U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,139; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,379; and U.S. Pat. Des. 378,869.
In these respects, the work glove with web according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting and manipulating debris.